


Mad Dog and Englishman

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mad Dog and Englishman

Sirius stayed behind, relieved when Remus escorted Harry back to Grimmauld Place. He'd tell the others he'd gone for a walk as Padfoot and no one would be the wiser.

Disillusioned in the corner of the boy's bedroom, Sirius recounted the stories Harry had told him of his cousin and his aunt. Sirius knew Lily's sister was horrible but the level of cruelty toward Harry was stunning.

When he heard the front door open, Sirius took one last drag off his cigarette, stamped it out, and masked the scent of smoke.

The bedroom door opened.

Sirius grinned like a madman. 


End file.
